


oh, what mighty big teeth you have

by toflowerknights



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Demon AU, Gen, posession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toflowerknights/pseuds/toflowerknights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was always something so liberating with testing out a new body. Stretching your arms high above your head, feeling the skin pull taut over muscle and bones. Spreading your fingers as wide as they'd go and then loosely curl them inwards to feel the rough skin of your new palms. The boy He took over didn't see him coming, simply opened up to him while sleeping the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, what mighty big teeth you have

**1.**

There was always something so liberating with testing out a new body. Stretching your arms high above your head, feeling the skin pull taut over muscle and bones. Spreading your fingers as wide as they'd go and then loosely curl them inwards to feel the rough skin of your new palms. The boy He took over didn't see him coming, simply opened up to him while sleeping the night before. He spent the hours sorting through memories and filing away important information that would be of use later. He was surprised to find out that this boy had been closer to heaven than He would ever be. He ran through the halls of something they called an Ark, and from what He saw it was very different from the books, with a girl and stealing kisses between meals and classes and it got so sickening He had to shove them in the far corners of the boy's brain. There was certain things He really didn't care about, and childhood memories was one of them.

He had always liked the peaceful ones. They were more trusting and more willing to do whatever it took to keep up the peace. That's what made them more dangerous than the angry ones, in the end. It made the reaction from the people around that much more satisfying. Because they never saw it coming.

When the boy woke up that morning He let the boy go through his usual routine of slowly untangling the knots on his shoelaces before pulling on the slightly too small shoes on his feet. He got out of bed and caught his reflection on a piece of shining metal. He took in the tousled hair, the tired eyes and felt a slight twinge of pleasure when He saw the worry hide in them. They boy knew something was wrong, he just couldn't place it. He brushed strands of hair away from his face and felt a small, barely there scar. He traced it with the boy's fingers and saw the panic in the boy's eyes. He gave him a smile, which only increased the anxiety.

"Don't worry," He mumbled quietly to the reflection, testing out the vocal chords. "I'll let you out and play from time to time."

He dashed out of the rather lacking construction built as a tent and took in the earth, the air, the people around him. He felt the boy's love and sense of home for these people and this place and couldn't help but being slightly in awe of the new emotions rushing through him. He enjoyed the warmth it gave him as He walked through camp, nodding casually to people as He walked by.

Orders were shouted out at all possible directions as they build a wall, protecting a big lump of metal. Everything was a mixture of "Come on, move that over there," or "Bellamy will kill you if you don't finish that soon," or "Is Clarke over there?" and "Finn? Finn, come over here." It was such a familiar routine for his new body and He felt himself loosen up slightly.

Someone called out his hosts name. He turns around and sees a woman run up to him, bathing in warm light and a sense of home. He knows He's supposed to know who she is, feels the familiarity deep inside of him and he shuffles through the boy's memories when she runs up to him. "Are you deaf or something? I called for you like a thousand times," she says with a wide smile and the boy's memories tells him her name is Raven. When He didn't reply fast enough her smile slowly faded into a frown. Finn, are you okay?"

He plastered a smile to Finn's face and wrapped an arm around Raven's shoulders. "Of course," He replied.

**2.**

He liked the way Finn's body felt around him. It was a good, strong body and it adapted to its surroundings like nothing He'd ever seen before. He was trusted among the people to be the voice of reason and peace and it was strange to have to be so unassuming, so calm. He learned that a smile hid his true intentions as long as he kept his shoulders relaxed and fingers unclenched. He also learned which people Finn trusted and liked. Raven was family and embraced my a warmth he hadn't felt before. Jasper and Monty was a comforting hum in his chest. Octavia was a flicker of a smile and Clarke was a light so bright it was almost blinding. Finn cherished them, would die for them, and He made certain that He didn't destroyed those relationships. The happier his host was, the better it was for everyone.

He quickly learned what Finn didn't like. To be honest, there wasn't a lot of things he didn't like, so it's not like it was particularly hard work. Finn didn't like mushrooms, realised that in a moment of weakness when he threw one in Finn's mouth and felt Finn gag from inside. He didn't like Bellamy, which was understandable, seeing as the guy tended to be a huge dick, but that was easily solved by keeping away from him. The hardest part of Finn's dislikes was the dislike of violence. The kid tried to avoid violence at any cost, and that made it hard for Himself to keep in line. Because He was violent by nature. He needed to feel bones snap under his fingers and the taste of blood on his tongue. He was sure He earned himself, and Finn, some odd looks when the irritation built up inside of him and he lashed out with hurtful words and dark looks. He was quick to let Finn come out and play then, giving his friends confused answers to their questions if he was okay, and left him tiredly stare out into the distance. He wondered if Finn realised it was weeks since the last time he had a long conversation with Raven.

It almost became a fun game. He would say something hurtful to Clarke, watch her lips pressed together in a thin line, before He let Finn out and laugh as he tried to apologise for something he didn't remember. Then He'd spend several days in a row being the Finn they all knew and loved, making them doubt that the incident ever actually happened, before doing it all over again.

"Finn, are you alright?" was the most spoken question throughout camp and every time Finn would meet them with a tired smile and weary eyes.

"I'm fine," he would say before digging his nails deep into his palms to make sure he could still feel.

When the pressure of being good became too much He let Finn take charge over their body and interact with his friends like he used to. Those nights were filled with laughter and sparks of hope buzzing in every soul in camp. Finn's friends would look at him as if he was finally getting better and Finn would think that maybe whatever was happening to him was finally over.

They were always wrong.

**3.**

He could feel Finn getting thinner. On the outside he still looked the same, seeing as He was still in charge over the body they were both using. He couldn't let Finn out as often as He used to, because every time he did the movements grew slower and less focused. It also caused the others to give him looks that asked questions He didn't want Finn answering. Like how he never got sick when everyone else got a cold from the constantly pouring rain. Or the fact that he never ate, only did when someone pointed it out.

Now, He could never truly understand what it felt like to have their body, their will, taken away from them but from Finn's thoughts and emotions it felt like he considered it a slowly spreading disease. He couldn't understand why. He made Finn stronger, better. A fighter. He could run faster and he didn't have to be afraid, so He couldn't really understand why Finn didn't appreciate him as much as he should.

"I think there's something wrong with me," Finn said to Jasper and Monty one day, so out of the blue that He didn't even realise it had happened before Jasper and Monty stared at him with concerned looks. He locked Finn deep inside his mind for a few days and when He let him out again, Finn didn't say a word, despite the fact that both Monty and Jasper asked how he was doing. He simply walked away, far away from the group and tried to breathe properly.

**4.**

They got attacked by grounders once and He finally got to release all the rage and hate He had suppressed for so long. A big, violent man came against Finn from behind and knocked him to the ground and felt something warm and heavy search its way down his forehead. He felt wrath build up inside him unlike anything He'd ever felt before. He got up from the ground and all of a sudden everything seemed sharper, more vivd than before. In an instant He was in front of the grounder, who seemed surprised by the fact that this kid was still walking. 

He made quick work of him. One punch landed with a sickening crunch on the grounder's arm and another in his stomach, making the grounder fall over in pain. He wrapped a hand around the thick throat and watched as the face got darker and darker by the second.

"This human is mine," He hissed and snapped his neck. It was such a relief that He could finally do what He was made for that He didn't realise the other kids had stopped fighting a long time ago. When He came to the ground was laid out as a battlefield with fallen soliders scattered around him. He licked his lips slowly and hummed in appreciation at the blood He tasted on them. A quick look down showed a pair of red hands and a ruined jacket. _That's too bad_ , He thought to himself, _Finn really liked this one._ He took one step forward and everyone else subconsciously took one back. It was dead silent amongst them and no one dared to look him in the eye.

He let out a whoosh of air and tilted his head from side to side, humming in satisfaction when his neck cracked loudly. He could hear the hushed conversations all around him and they all quietened when He looked at them, as if they knew that He could hear every word they were saying.

Despite hushed protests Raven broke away from the group and came toward him with slow and careful steps. She stopped a few feet away from him and had the cocky look on her face that she always wore when she wasn't comfortable. "You alright?" she said and took in his bloodstained appearance. He forced Finn to nod his head and unclench his jaw.

"For a moment your eyes almost looked black," she said, voice thick with discomfort and He could feel Finn shudder violently where he was locked up. When He didn't reply Raven nodded once and then slowly walked away, not once letting her eyes leave Finn. Finn broke through and He let him, wanted him to see the destruction his hands had caused up close. He could feel Finn taste the blood on his lips, count the bodies and he looked helplessly at Raven.

"What's happening to me?" he asked in a wrecked voice and his lip wobbled slightly.  Raven's face crumbled before him and she pulled him close, despite the fact that she reeked of fear. Finn pulled her closer and pressed his hands tight against her back, heart breaking when he felt her heart speed up against his.

"We'll figure it out," she whispered against his hair, which was wet with blood. "You and me, we'll figure it out."

**5.**

They were pointing guns at him. Not one, but several, more than He cared to count. "Don't move, Finn," Bellamy called out from behind his rifle and He couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Or what, you'll shoot me?" He taunted.

"Yes," Bellamy replied honestly. He could see the promise in Bellamy's eyes, and with a smile He took a step forward.

Bellamy's gun went off and hit him square in the chest, but He kept walking as if nothing had happened. He saw the guns waver and Bellamy fired once, twice, three times before he realised that Finn wasn't going down. He reached the group, who in solidarity had lined up in front of the drop ship with Finn on the opposite side. He walked past the first line until He saw something familiar flicker in the corner of his eye which made him still. A second later He had his hand wrapped around Octavia's throat.

Bellamy let out a shout of fear and rage and tried to jump at him, but he was pulled back by Jasper and Monty. "Let me go," he said loudly and fought their tight grips on his arms. "We need to stop him!"

He paid them no mind. Instead He turned his eyes toward the girl who's life He now held in his hands.

"Finn, it's me," Octavia whimpered in a plea and looked at him with tears in her eyes as she desperately clawed at his hands around her throat. "It's Octavia! I'm your friend! Please, don't do this."

"Finn's not home right now," He said and laced his voice with sympathy. "But if you want, I can give him a message?"

"Finn, please," Clarke said shakily from further away, "You can end this. Please, end this."

A huff of irritation slipped out and He tiredly looked at Clarke with skepticism evident on his face. "Clarke from what I've seen you seem like a very smart girl," He began, "So why the fuck are you acting so stupid?"

Clarke's mouth snapped shut and the sadness she had had in her eyes whenever she looked too long at Finn was back. Raven, who was gripping tightly around a gun pushed her aside and locked her eyes with Finn's. "Finn, just stop," she demanded and He had to applaud the fact that her voice didn't waver. "Why are you doing this?"

"Well, it's actually quite simple, Raven," he said and gave her a small smile. "Because I can." He squeezed harder around Octavia's throat to prove his point. This earned him a new sets of struggles from Bellamy, who was still desperately trying to reach him.

"Let me go," he screamed to Jasper and Monty. "Finn, if you hurt her I will kill you."

"You shot Finn four times in the heart," He said with a simply. "The only reason he isn't dead yet is because he's so graciously lending his body to me. The minute I leave he's dead." He could see the words sink in, see the horror start showing on their faces and He felt such a rush at seeing their worlds fall apart. "I'm sorry about this, darling," He said to Octavia, his eyes still firmly on Raven. He wanted to see her finally give up on the only person she had ever considered family.

He could hear Finn scream inside, beg for mercy for his friend, and for a moment He felt something that almost felt like admiration. Not that it would help. Nothing Finn would say could help his friends. He told Finn as much. It was as if Finn understood in that exact moment that He wasn't going to stop. _Don't,_ he yelled and his voice broke on the last letter. Without flinching He shoved his free hand deep into the little sister's chest, ignoring the painful scream of the brother as he fought against Jasper and Monty's grips that hindered him from attacking. His eyes are still locked with Raven's, and the disgust she once had worn was now filled with horror and fear. Finn was sobbing where he was locked inside his head, and He breathed it in and felt the rush boil the already dry veins of his host. He could feel the bones shatter underneath his hand and felt the warmth of the blood curl itself around his fingers, running down like a flood against his wrist. He looked down and stared into Octavia's lifeless eyes. She was dead before she even hit the ground.

**6.**

Bellamy was a ghost. He walked around camp as a pale shadow of the man he used to be, and whenever someone tried to talk to him he simply looked at them until they left him alone. Clarke tried to get him to eat, sleep, anything, but it was of no use. The battery in Bellamy's heart had run out and he was now running on fumes. It was as if he wasn't aware of where, or who, he was anymore.

No one dared to come near Finn anymore. They took long detours to avoid eye contact and they hurried their steps into a near sprint if He decided to give them a smile on that particular day.

The only one who ever talked to him was Raven, if only to try and get as much information about who, or what, He was. He answered every now and then, depending on his mood. And maybe it was because he was sentimental about all the things that He, that Finn, and Raven had been through. He wondered if she could see that. See the fondness Finn had for her reflect in his own eyes.

Finn was a rusty echo inside him and He knew that it only was because of the fact that He couldn't let Finn go. He would have to, eventually, but this sweet boy who only wanted to help his friends was hard to let go of. 


End file.
